


Pointless (but still enjoyable) fluff.

by wow_thats_angsty



Series: Local Gay Detective: Heather Reine [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wow_thats_angsty/pseuds/wow_thats_angsty
Summary: Heather gets a visit from the theif.
Relationships: Heather Reine/Ashley The Thief
Series: Local Gay Detective: Heather Reine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138106
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Pointless (but still enjoyable) fluff.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rayla957](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayla957/gifts), [LynxMadrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynxMadrid/gifts).



> Hi. That’s it, I wrote this for you two because I wanted to give you some more of Heather yearning and some fluff. Andalittleangst. And I’m reworking the mystery part of the main work so have this!

Inky purples swallowed the night. Moonlight streamed gently in through the open windows, piercing the twilight. Heather sat at her windowsill, waiting for something. She didn’t know what, but she still sat patiently. Heather couldn’t sleep; kept awake by her worries. Who could blame her though? Her lover was likely doing something dangerous or very illegal, possibly both. She laxly sipped from her teacup as she looked out to the streets. Wishing to see her charming thief. Longing for her lover’s warm embrace. She sighed, she was wearing the sheen nightgown that her beloved had given to her some time ago. She wore it when she felt lonely. 

Heather rubbed her shoulders, the cold was getting to her. She carefully got up from her spot on the windowsill and walked toward her room. She grabbed the, admittedly expensive, blanket from off of her bed; it also a gift from her beloved. 

_“If I spoil you today, it’s easier not to miss me tomorrow.”_

Her beloved always said that when she knew they wouldn’t see one another for a long time. And it always broke Heather’s heart. And Heather had to hurt without her all over again. But she never regretted it. Never once. She’d go through a thousand lifetimes of pain to be able to know that her beloved was alright, to know that she’d always come back safe and sound. 

Before she knew it, tears were rolling down her face. She sobbed into her blanket, holding it for dear life. She missed her beloved, she missed her so much. And she knew how self-destructive it was to fall in love a with wanted criminal who was on the run. But she’d stopped caring. She couldn’t control what her heart wanted, and it yearned for her thief. 

She held the blanket close, a reminder of her dearest’s love. She wanted to hold her and ramble on about how much she loved her; express her devotion to her lover. 

“Darling, it’s okay now, I’m here.” 

Heather didn’t even have to think about rushing into her lover’s arms. 

“My love, you’re here-” Sobbed Heather as she grasped at her lover’s coat, desperate to prove to herself that she wasn’t dreaming. The thief rubbed circles into her partner’s back and threaded her fingers through the other’s hair. 

“I’m here. I couldn’t stay away for long. Not from you.”

The thief tilted her lover’s head up and kissed her, soft and slow. Heather melted and wrapped her arms around the other’s neck. Heather pulled away, reluctantly. 

“Come in.” She said as she pulled the thief inside. 

\-----

The two of them lay in Heather’s bed. Ash gently combing her fingers through Heather’s hair. Murmuring sweet nothings into her ear. Heather snuggled herself into her lover’s chest. Melting on Ash’s embrace. She felt like she could stay there forever. 

“I love you-” Ash spoke barely above a whisper. She held the sides of Heather’s face and angled it up towards hers. “-so damn much.” Heather kissed her, deep, pouring all of the love she could give into it. Ash reciprocated, doing the same.

“Dearest, look at me.” Commanded Heather. “I adore you. My heart is yours and _only_ yours. Forever and always. I- I will never be able to _properly_ express how much you mean to me.” 

“I can think of one way.” Whispered Ash, hands gripping Heather’s waist. Heather shivered underneath Ash’s warm touch. 

“We both know I’ll be gone by morning. And I want to make the best of now.” Said Ash, starting to remove Heather’s nightgown.

And both pushed away the hurt and longing they’d feel when Ash would have to leave in the morning, at least for the night. 


End file.
